Lucky Friends Forever
by Graceless The Queen
Summary: Based off of the song "Lucky" by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat and using the song "Graduation(Friends Forever)" by Vitamin C. Dani and Chris had always been the best of friends. Here's a few moments their lives. (WARNINGS: Fem!Danny&Mark, Male!Cathy&Wendy, Song fic towards the end.) Oneshot unless someone wants to take it on.


_Dani's Thoughts_

 _ **Chris' Thoughts**_

 _Song Lyrics_

 _ **Over the Phone**_

Name changes: Wendy = Wendell, Danny = Dani, Cathy = Cameron, Mark = Mandy

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Monster Buster Club. If I did it would still be on air. And no, I don't own either of the songs. All I own is the hot chocolate recipe, but not the packets.**_

Danielle Jackson was four years old. She had mac'n'cheese for her lunch with a chocolate chip cookie and milk. She hummed softly as she sat in her chair. It was her favorite in the entire daycare. Her mom and dad worked all day so she had to stay at the all day daycare until her mom, who got off at 5, would come get her.

As she opened her lunch box she saw a movement of blue out of the corner of her eye. She looked up to see the new boy. He was shorter than her, had blue hair, and wore glasses. He was holding a lunch box tightly in his arms and looked nervous. He quickly went to a table in the corner and sat down to quietly pull out a PB & J. Dani frowned before closing her lunch box and standing up. _Mama always said it was better to be nice than to be popular._ She then walked over to his table. "Can I sit with you?" She asked.

The blue haired boy looked up quickly and gave a quick nod. "Sure." he muttered looking down.

Dani smiled and sat down next to him. "My name is Danielle. Everyone calls me Dani though!"

The blue haired boy looked up at her. "I-I'm Christopher." he murmured.

Dani smiled at him. "Do you want some mac'n'cheese?" she asked holding out her bowl and a spoon.

Christopher looked at her and gave a small smile. "Sure." he said brighter than before as he took the spoon.

The two spent their eating time eating mac'n'cheese and sharing the cookie just before play time. When play time came around, Dani pulled Christopher out of his chair. "Can I call you Chris?" Dani asked with a smile.

Christopher gave a nod with a little smile. "Okay…" he muttered,"...D-do you want to play..?"

Dani grinned,"Sure! What do you want to play!?"

Chris looked surprised. "Y-you want to play something I want to?"

"Of course! So what do you want to play?" Dani insisted.

Chris bit his lip and looked around,"D-do you want to play on the swings?"

Dani grinned brightly,"Sure!"

The two spent most of play time on the swings and the rest playing a board game. By the time Dani's mom came for her, she had made a new best friend in Chris. "Mommy! Can Chris come over for a while on Saturday? Please?" Dani begged.

Dani's Mom looked surprised. She looked up to where Chris was shyly standing with his dad. She held out her hand,"Amanda Jackson. This is my daughter Danielle, apparently she made friends with your son."

Chris' father gave a small smile and held out his hand,"Jason Robins. Nice to meet you Mrs. Jackson."

Amanda smiled slightly,"It's actually Ms. Jackson. But please call me Amanda. And I think it would be a great idea to schedule a play date between these two. What do you think about one?"

Jason gave a smile,"Call me Jason then. And I think that would be perfect."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amanda prayed that someone would answer as she held the phone to her ear with her shoulder and packed Dani a bag of clothes, her school supplies, and $5 for lunch. " _ **Robins household. "**_ a prim and proper female voice answered.

"Sasha," Amanda said in relief,"I need a huge favor."

" _ **I'll help any way I can Amanda, what is it? "**_

"I was just called into work for an emergency meeting and I have no one to watch Dani tonight. Spencer is in Rapid City, Lisa is at work, my mom and dad are in Hawaii, my brother's are also in the meetings so are my sisters, and Mrs. Gregory can't watch her because she's in the hospital. You are my last hope." Amanda begged as Dani came downstairs dressed in her pajamas.

" _ **Of course we can watch her Amanda! It'll be no problem and I'm sure Chris would be happy to have her over. "**_ Sasha replied.

Amanda sighed in relief,"Thank you so much Sasha, I'm bringing her over right now. Thank you again Sasha."

" _ **It's no problem Amanda. See you soon. "**_

Amanda hung up the phone and turned to Dani." Alright sweetheart. You're going to spend the night with Chris, alright?"

Dani frowned and nodded,"My stomach hurts." she said cradling her lower stomach.

Amanda frowned and knelt down to feel Dani's forehead. "Well you're not warm. I'll give you some Motrin and send you off to Chris'. If you're still not feeling well then tell Sasha and she'll know what to do."

Amanda took some Motrin out of her purse and gave it to Dani before leading her out and to the car. Soon enough Dani was settled at Chris' house and Amanda was off. Dani was feeling better and was able to play with Chris for a while before they fell asleep.

Dani woke suddenly, unsure as to what woke her up. She looked to the clock on Chris' bedside table. She absently remembered that she got it for him. 23:44. So just before midnight. Dani sighed and went to move when she felt something….wet by her legs. She froze.

Sasha and Jason jumped out of bed when they heard twin screams coming from Chris' room. They jumped into action, rushing to his room. They burst in, the light was on, Dani was crying into Chris' shirt. And there was blood on the pull out bed where Dani slept and on Dani's clothes. "What happened?" Sasha asked quickly kneeling down.

"Dani woke up and she thought she wet the blood but there was blood everywhere! Is she dying!?" Chris rushed out looking terrified.

Both Sasha and Jason froze. Dani and Chris were 10. They had planned for the Talk to happen in about a year or so. Not now. Both parents could only look at each other worriedly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dani drew another sketch of a bird. This was her fifth. She was utterly bored. With a sigh she put down the pencil and turned to the front of the room. Mr. Fusster continued to talk about something that she didn't care about. Though apparently Chris did. He was attentively paying attention to everything the Fusster was saying. Dani took a moment to observe him. In the past 9, almost 10, years she'd known him he had definitely grown. _Of course he's grown_ she mentally berated herself _He's not shorter than her anymore._ Indeed, Dani had always been taller than Chris by at least three inches. Until this year. Chris sprouted up and was now half a foot taller than her. "...Miss Jackson?"

Dani's head shot up. Mr. Fusster was looking at her expectantly. "Um...yes?"

"Would you care to answer the question I just asked?" Fusster asked looking over his glasses at her.

Dani's eyes shot to Chris. With a quick few "natural" movements from Chris, Dani answered, confident in Chris' answer,"...The building blocks of life."

"Correct." Fusster muttered turning back around.

Dani gave a quick grin to Chris, who grinned back before turning around. Dani's grin turned to a soft smile. She was incredibly lucky to be Chris' friend. The bell finally rang and Dani practically rushed out of the room. Chris quickly followed with a laugh. "Dani he's not that bad." Chris commented.

Dani scowled as she and Chris walked to their lockers,"Yes he is! Honestly. He's the only teacher I get such a low grade in! Honestly he like, hates me or something." she huffed.

"Talking about Fusster again?"

The two best friends turned to see their friend of the last 2 years Samantha James aka Sam. "You guessed it." Chris said with a laugh.

Dani huffed again as she opened her locker and shoved her science book into her locker. "Don't you need that tonight?" Sam asked opening her own locker and taking out a few books.

Dani shrugged. "I'll just use Chris'."

Chris rolled his eyes but still grinned. "Coming over for dinner tonight then?"

"Sasha's making meatloaf. Of course I am." Dani said with a laugh.

Sam laughed along with her while Chris rolled his eyes. The three then walked out of school with Sam in the lead. Suddenly Sam stopped on the steps. "Guys, look!" she said pointing into the sky.

Dani and Chris looked up to see what seemed to be a meteorite. It came closer and closer before landing a while away. "Guys, that's by my house." Sam said worriedly.

"Well let's go then!" Dani insisted.

Chris looked to Dani. _**Of course she would, that's just Dani.**_

Sam quickly agreed and the three rushed off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Sam, Cameron." Chris said with a grin as he met them at the corner.

"Hey Chris!" Cameron said bouncing.

Chris laughed lightly as he began to lead Sam and Cameron to Dani's house. The school board deciding to start Friday's later than other school days was a blessing. One of the benefits of being high school students, junior's mind you. While Dani's house was the closest to the school, it was also out of the way from their usual path so Sam and Cameron never went there in the mornings before school. They talked about school on the short walk to Dani's house. "Hey! We're here!" Cameron cried bouncing again.

Chris and Sam laughed as they walked up to the door. Instead of knocking however, Chris surprised the two by pulling out his keys. He then found a purple key and unlocked the door. "Amanda, Dani's mom, gave me a key when we were 9. Just in case." he mentioned casually as he went into the house.

He took off his shoes, motioning Cameron and Sam to do the same, and put his backpack on the long table that lined the stairs. He led the way to the kitchen where he pulled out a silver traveling coffee mug, milk, French Vanilla coffee creamer, powdered coffee creamer, sugar, vanilla extract, and two packets of instant hot chocolate. He grabbed the kettle and filled it with water before setting it on the stove. He then put the hot chocolate, sugar, and powdered creamer into the mug. He then sat on the counter and shrugged. "Dani should be up in a few." he said simply.

They waited in silence until the kettle began to whistle and Cameron jumped back,"AHHH! It's going to explode!"

Sam laughed,"Don't worry Cameron. It's just the kettle. That noise let's us know the water is hot."

Chris jumped off the counter and poured the water into the mug a little over halfway. He then added about half a tablespoon of vanilla extract, about a tablespoon of French Vanilla coffee creamer, and then filled it the rest of the way with milk. He then mixed it and took a sip. He nodded and then closed the cup. "Hey, you make her hot chocolate every month. I always forget to ask why?" Sam asked.

Chris shrugged and said simply,"It's that time of the month."

Just before Cameron could ask what that meant, Danni stumbled into the room grumbling under her breath. Chris simply handed her the coffee mug as she quickly opened it and began to drink. She gave a tired smile to them. "What does "that time of the month" mean?" Cameron finally asked innocently.

Suddenly Dani looked horrified. They spent the morning explaining to Cameron then calming him down before heading to school. The day was calm. Until lunch when Mandy and Dani got into an argument. Dani was close to tears as Mandy tore into her. Chris had just stepped into the room when he heard Mandy,"...your own father didn't even want you! That's why he didn't marry your mom!"

That was it for Chris, He quickly stepped in front of Dani,"Shut. Up. Mandy! Do you even hear yourself!? You sound like a broken record player! Just babbling nothing of worth! You're just a spoiled little wannabe Princess! You know you can't do anything in life without Daddy's money. You know that Dani will get farther ahead than you ever will so you attempt to hurt her any way you can. You have no friends that you don't have to pay while Dani's friends with nearly everyone in town! You're just a self centered drama queen with no plans or possibilities for the future. And by the way, Danny's dad didn't marry her mom for their safety. Her dad has a dangerous job and this is his way of protecting his family. how do you feel now Mandy? Feel big for insulting a father just trying to protect his family? Feel like you rule the world? Well good luck with that. No one would let that happen even if you were smart enough to do it. And hint: you're not."

Mandy turned wide eyes around her, but by then everyone was on Chris and Danny's side. Tears welled in her eyes, before she turned and rushed off. Chris turned only to get an armful of Dani. Chris hugged her back and just smiled at the small "thank you" that Dani uttered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dani huffed softly as she spun. "You look amazing Dani. Don't worry." Sam commented from behind her.

Dani gave a soft grin. "I always worry. This is Senior Prom Sam! The biggest night of our lives! How can you not worry about tonight!? This is our last big thing of our high school careers!"

Sam just laughed and rolled her eyes. Dani huffed again before turning back to the mirror. Sam was right, she looked good. She had dyed her hair, just a lighter shade of brown, and had done her makeup, simple red lipstick, a little blush, and cherry blossom designs on her eyelids with a hint of pink mascara. She wore a strapless long light blue dress with simple silvery designs and light blue heels. Sam wore a yellow dress the same length as Dani's but with sleeves and without the silver designs. She also wore light blush, lip gloss, and simple black eye shadow.

Currently the two were at Dani's house. Their parents downstairs talking as they waited for their dates, Chris and Cameron respectively. Suddenly Dani heard the doorbell. She knew it was Cameron. Chris would have walked right in. "Sam! Your date is here!" Mrs. James called up.

Sam gave a grin to Dani before walking out the door and downstairs. After a few moments of silence Dani sighed and bowed her head. "You look beautiful Dani."

Dani spun around and grinned,"You know you were suppose to wait downstairs right?"

Chris laughed. "Your parents were the ones to give me a key to the front AND back door."

Dani smiled and Chris smiled back. Chris was dressed in an average tux with a light blue waistcoat and tie. The two then walked downstairs where Amanda huffed at the fact that Chris snuck passed them. They left soon after a few pictures. They arrived at the dance and took the normal pictures. With a laugh, Dani dragged Chris to the dance floor.

"This is amazing!" Dani said happily.

"It is!" Chris said even as his mind whispered _**You are.**_

Together they spent an hour on the dance floor before heading to the table that Cameron and Sam declared their own. They sat around and laughed and talked. _I can't believe this is it. One of our last nights as high school kids._ Dani looked around her with a smile. _We've all come so far. And we've still got farther to go._

"Attention everyone. Attention!"

Dani turned with everyone else to see Wendell. "We've counted the ballots and it's time to name the Prom King and Queen!"

"Ohh! Prom King and Queen! I voted for-mph!" Sam quickly covered Cameron's mouth shaking her head in amusement.

Dani laughed softly before turning to the stage. Wendell held up a pink envelope. "Our Prom Queen is….Danielle Jackson!"

Dani blinked in shock as people turned to her cheering. "Go Dani." Chris muttered pushing Dani up.

She walked slowly to the front of the room. She accepted the tiara from Wendell and smiled brightly at everyone. Mandy stepped up now with a blue envelope frowning. "Our Prom King is….Christopher Robins!"

Dani blinked as Sam pushed Chris up. He walked up to the stage and accepted his crown. "It's now time, for the Prom King and Prom Queen to dance!"

Chris led Dani down to the dance floor. The song started and they began to dance,

 _And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

 _Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

 _I keep thinking times will never change_

 _Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

 _But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

 _No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

"Thank goodness it wasn't some cheesy love song!" Dani muttered with a small laugh.

Chris grinned.

 _And if you got something that you need to say_

 _You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

 _Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

 _These memories are playing like a film without sound_

 _And I keep thinking of that night in June_

"Dani? We're best friends right?" Chris asked suddenly.

Dani looked confused. "Of course Chris. You're the best friend anyone could ask for."

Chris took a deep breath,"Then I need to do something."

 _I didn't know much of love_

 _But it came too soon_

 _And there was me and you_

 _And then we got real blue_

 _Stay at home talking on the telephone_

 _And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared_

 _Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_

 _And this is how it feels_

"Chris, what are you talking about?" Dani was worried now.

"Don't hate me." Chris replied.

Dani's frown deepend. "I could never ha-"

 _As we go on_

 _We remember_

 _All the times we_

 _Had together_

 _And as our lives change_

 _Come whatever_

 _We will still be_

 _Friends Forever_

Chris couldn't believe he was doing this. He was KISSING Dani. His best friend. _**You should have done this a long time ago!**_ Chris found himself agreeing with his brain as he slowly pulled away from Dani.

 _So if we get the big jobs_

 _And we make the big money_

 _When we look back now_

 _Will our jokes still be funny?_

 _Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_

 _Still be trying to break every single rule_

 _Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_

 _Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_

 _I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

 _Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

 _And this is how it feels_

Dani froze up. _My best friend is KISSING me...Chris is kissing me...and it feels so right..._ Dani's mind flashed back to every moment she had spent with Chris. And suddenly nothing else mattered as Chris pulled away.

 _As we go on_

 _We remember_

 _All the times we_

 _Had together_

 _And as our lives change_

 _Come whatever_

 _We will still be_

 _Friends Forever_

 _La, la, la, la:_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _La, la, la, la:_

 _We will still be friends forever_

Dani's hands flew up from Chris' shoulders to either side of his chin as she pulled him down so their lips were barely touching. "I could never hate you," she murmured,"I love you."

And they kissed again.

 _Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_

 _Can we survive it out there?_

 _Can we make it somehow?_

 _I guess I thought that this would never end_

 _And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

 _Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around?_

 _Will these memories fade when I leave this town_

 _I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

 _Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

The two of them ignored the cheers around them, the pictures Sam was taking, the money being exchanged, the relief the school felt that the two of them had FINALLY gotten together. But none of that mattered to Chris or Dani. Just each other.

 _As we go on_

 _We remember_

 _All the times we_

 _Had together_

 _And as our lives change_

 _Come whatever_

 _We will still be_

 _Friends Forever_

 _As we go on_

 _We remember_

 _All the times we_

 _Had together_

 _And as our lives change_

 _Come whatever_

 _We will still be_

 _Friends Forever_

 _As we go on_

 _We remember_

 _All the times we_

 _Had together_

 _And as our lives change_

 _Come whatever_

 _We will still be_

 _Friends Forever_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"...You may now, kiss the bride."

Chris pulled Dani into a kiss with the same passion that they had after that first kiss at Prom. There were cheers from their family and friends. The two turned to smile at their gathered relatives. Soon enough they were in the limo and on their way to the reception. They spent their time between family and friends until it was time for their first dance. "What song did you pick?" Chris asked as he led his wife- _ **his WIFE!**_ \- to the space left open for dancing.

Dani just smiled softly as they took their positions. And when the song started, Chris couldn't hold back the grin and laugh.

 _Do you hear me, I'm talking to you_

 _Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

 _Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

 _Boy, I hear you in my dreams_

 _I feel your whisper across the sea_

 _I keep you with me in my heart_

 _You make it easier when life gets hard_

Life flashed by for the two. They had their first child 2 years after getting married. A little boy they named Spencer, in honor of Dani's father who had died the year before. He was a bubbly baby, born with Dani's green eyes and Chris' blue hair. When he met Emily at daycare, Dani and Chris both knew a marriage was in the future.

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _Lucky to be coming home again_

 _Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Their second child was born when Spencer was 3. A little girl this time. They named her Catherine. It just seemed right with her bubbly and hyper personality. She was always curious about everything and anything. A week before Catherine was born, Sam and Cameron had their son, Gregory.

 _They don't know how long it takes_

 _Waiting for a love like this_

 _Every time we say goodbye_

 _I wish we had one more kiss_

 _I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will_

The world found out about aliens when Spencer was 7 and Catherine was 4. The family of four had to leave Earth for a while with Sam, Cameron, and their son. Once the people of Earth calmed down they were welcomed back as heroes and the Monster Buster Club became a full time job. Cameron enjoyed rubbing the fact aliens were real in Fusster's face. Until Fusster revealed he was an alien of course.

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _Lucky to be coming home again_

 _Lucky we're in love in every way_

 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

 _Lucky to be coming home someday_

Chris was in a car accident when Spencer was 10 and Catherine 7. He nearly died and was in rehabilitation for 2 years after. But he survived. And that's all Dani focused on. Not the fact that she nearly lost him, not the fact that her children nearly lost their father. Just the fact that he was there and alive.

 _And so I'm sailing through the sea_

 _To an island where we'll meet_

 _You'll hear the music fill the air_

 _I'll put a flower in your hair_

 _Though the breezes through the trees_

 _Move so pretty you're all I see_

 _As the world keeps spinning round_

 _You hold me right here right now_

Chris died when he was 45. Rogue aliens attacked the Earth. He gave his life defending it. Spencer was 23 and Catherine was 20. Dani died a week later. Doctor's had no idea how she died. It seemed to be of natural causes. But she was only 44. Spencer and Catherine both knew though, their mother died of heartbreak. She lost her best friend and husband at the same time. They were just happy that their parents were together now.

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _Lucky to be coming home again_

 _I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

 _Lucky to be coming home someday_

After what seemed like hours of dancing, Dani and Chris finally got a moment alone. They stood in silence on the balcony, looking over the beautiful grounds. Dani looked up to Chris' face. "I love you Chris."

Chris looked down and smiled back,"I love you Dani."

And they kissed softly. They were bound together now, and they looked forward to their lives.

 _Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 **The End**


End file.
